The invention concerns a vibration-damping mount for holding vibration-sensitive equipment, especially in conjunction with cryostats, with a damping device, a supporting structure, shock absorption elements, and height adapters.
An optical table for vibration damping is known from the company brochure entitled "Breadboards--Optical benches--Vibration dampers--Sensors," of MICROPLAN Sensortechnik, D-6690 St. Wendel, Germany, published in 1987. The table plate consists of two horizontal steel plates that are joined to one another by vertical steel honeycombs. To damp the propagation of vibrations within the table plate, the cavities are filled with a polymer foam. In the so-called "Mylon table," in place of the foam a quartz sand mixture is poured into the steel honeycomb and compressed. The table plate rests on four feet equipped with shock absorption elements and, if applicable, with height adapters.
If an existing table is to be replaced by the known optical table, an optical measurement arrangement, for example, that is constructed on the existing table must be completely disassembled and the measurement and supply lines must be disconnected. Once the known optical table has been erected, the optical measurement arrangement must be once again set up and adjusted, and the lines must once again be interconnected. This entails considerable effort.
With known stands for holding a superconducting magnet (located in a cryostat) of an NMR spectrometer, it is also not possible to replace an existing stand, which is holding a cryostat that is in use, with a different stand without removing the cryostat with the superconducting magnet, or at least changing its position. If the position of a superconducting magnet (located in a cryostat) of an NMR spectrometer is changed, a complex and laborious readjustment process is necessary, requiring several days.